


Steve and stockings

by FruitySkirts



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016), Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Steve, Crossdressing, Harringrove, M/M, My First Work, PWP, Panties, Smut, Stockings and Garters, soft boy Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 19:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13325337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruitySkirts/pseuds/FruitySkirts
Summary: Steve Harrington, obsessed with women’s underwear, is put in an unfortunate situation and has to reveal his secret to the delicious bad-boy Billy Hargrove.





	Steve and stockings

**Author's Note:**

> My first work!! Sorry if it’s bad!! Okie dokie :)

“This is king Steve?” Billy sneers. From how people rave about this guy he wasn’t expecting this soft, Bambi looking motherfucker.   
The same eyes that look up at him with a teary stare. 

“Yeah, he was big shit. That was before his face got caved in by his girlfriend’s side piece.” This brown nosing tommy-guy speaks up. He tries to seem scary but all Billy can see is his Weasley, bitch face. 

Steve simply glares at tommy, which seemed a bit amusing, considering he was tied and close to tears. 

“Okay, I don’t know who you are or who you think I am, but tommy isn’t the most reliable source when it comes to information. Please, I think I need to clears some misinformation up…” Steve stumbles, his words shakes with poorly repressed fear. 

“Fine, lets play twenty questions!! First question, were you really the “king of Hawkins”? Two, how’d you convince people that you were some kind of king?” Billy starts, his voice rumbles, voice pitched down, a subconscious attempt at making Steve squirm.   
Steve’s ginormous doe eyes grow even bigger, his skin clammy with fear.   
Poor Bambi was scared of the big bad wolf… 

~~~~~

Black lace glows on top of pearly white skin.   
Steve’s body began to tremble with anticipation. His eyes landed on a mirror and butterflies completely overcome his stomach.   
Staring back in the reflection is Steve, himself, wearing the stunning combination of black panties, stockings and positively sinful garter belts.   
He hated how happy he got.   
Why, of all the weird quirks, does Steve get stuck with this craving to wear women’s lingerie. 

This is Nancy’s fault. All it took was some kinky bedroom play with Nancy dressing him up and now he needs this. Needs the satin and thigh highs that make his belly twist in pleasure.   
God, what a fucking loser…   
He loved the erotic underwear but at the same time his blood ran cold at the thought of others finding him out.   
Goddammit….   
Fuck it! He threw on a pair loose tracksuit pants and a puffy sweater.   
The utterly boring ensemble made his skin crawl, but the hidden lingerie completely negated his uneasiness about the unfashionable outfit. 

Even this small tastemade Steve’s heart jump.   
He better be careful; he could seriously get addicted to this.   
Who’s he kidding?   
He already fucking is. 

 

~~~~~~~~~

Jump back to bound Steve Harrington, seriously regretting wearing the Lace panties, which were currently biting into his soft skin.   
Also, he fucking hated this giant asshole who leered at Steve like he was pray.   
He also hated how that stirred his gut with unwanted lust.   
Fuck this guy and his stupid, hot face. 

“I’m not ‘king steve.’ I was never ‘king steve.’ I’m just a reformed dickhead who thought he was entitled the world. But, I decided to take my egotistical head out of my ass and grow up. How’d you become king?” Steve snipped, his sudden sarcastic SnapBack was a surprise to even his own ears.   
Billy gave him a menacing smirk and steve began to realize how much he fucked up. 

“Listen here, princess, I’m this close to putting you over my knee.” His eyes were predatory. This wasn’t a joke.   
“I’m stuck here, in this hick ass town, and I want everyone to know that I’m the one in charge now. If that means I gotta rough up the previous royalty, then, I’m prepared to get my hands a little dirty.” Billy continued, his threat actually scaring the crap out of the reformed babysitter.   
The boner Steve was starting to get was completely dead. Nothing like death threats to kill the mood. 

“Fuh-fuck you!” Steve growled. Well, attempted to growl; the stutter made any attempted intimidation null-and-void. 

“That’s it!” Billy snarled, any past amusement replaced with annoyance, “boys, get the fuck out of here! I’ll deal with this dumbass!” 

The boys quickly scrambled to escape the gyms locker room.   
‘Why the fuck were they tryin’ to scare me with this sweaty prison!’ Steve though. That, and his sudden realization that all that was left In this teenage hellhole was, a restricted Steve, and the muscled, rage-filled, new kid who was Steve’s dream and simultaneous nightmare.

“Now take off your fucking clothes!” Billy demanded.   
His voice drained of all patience, as if Steve was being the difficult one!! 

“W-what!? N- no!! Fuck you! I don’t have to do shit!!” Steve shrieks with shrill defiance, he was terrified of that; Because under these puffy sweats were stockings and garters that connected to his favorite panties.   
He absolutely could not take off his clothes, under any circumstances!! 

Billy wasn’t happy with that response….   
That was understatement, because he was furious, rage burning in his ice blue eyes. 

“Take your clothes off, or I’m gonna rip them off you myself!!” He growels, “this is just a warning, your gonna walk home in your tighty whities, proving to everyone you’ve been dethroned!” 

Steve turned bright red, he had to do it. He didn’t know how he’d react if Billy did it.   
“Okay Okay, just- I need to be untied…” Steve sighs in defeat. This was going to fucking suck, he’d be known as the pansy that likes women’s underwear, but at least he wouldn’t be the gay weirdo who wears women’s underwear. 

Billy slowly creeped towards Steve, like a person approaching a spooked bunny.   
His big, calloused hands loosens the ropes and Steve finally was freed from the incapacitating trap. 

Steve leaped from the wobbly chair. His hands trembled and his face was the same shade as that of a tomato…

Dammit, this was a lot harder than he thought.   
Hesitant, steve gripped the hem of his sweats.   
He couldn’t help but wait. This is an awful predicament. 

Billy must’ve gotten tired of waiting because the next thing Steve knew his pants were ripped off.   
Billy was surprised, his mouth dropped open. 

Steve was shivering, only wearing his grey, oversized sweater and midnight black lingerie that seriously made his pale skin glow.   
He was trying to push his sweater down, attempting to keep at least a sliver of decency.   
Before he could properly cover up, big, meaty hands gripped his wrist and pinned him against the locker room’s walls. 

Steve made the mistake of peaking at his captor.   
Billy had a curious look. Studying Steve’s entirety, Billy took in the milky, soft thighs, the shaved legs, and the erotic image that was just… well, Steve. 

How could he have possibly been ‘king steve’? He was pinned and shaking, his dick already half erect. 

“P-please, d-don’t tell anyone.” Steve begged, his eyes were wide and misty, his breath panting between them. 

Billy’s cock stirred, he wanted to see more. He wanted a desperate, panting steve beneath him as he slowly took him apart. Wanted to make him cry with overstimulation.   
“So, your a slut.” Billy growled out, his fingers were feather light as they touched his thighs. The name was more sultry than humiliating and Steve couldn’t help the tiny whimper that escaped his throat. 

A grunt was Billy’s response as he hoisted Steve up by his thighs, their crotches grinding together, the delicious friction caused Steve to whine.   
“Yeah? Little bitch Steve begging for cock?” Billy teased, his insults made Steve’s head fuzzy. He whined out clawing at Billy’s shoulders, he clung to billy like he was his lifeline. That if he let go, steve would just die. He didn’t know if it’d be from blue balls or some other shit, but he’d be damned if he let go. 

Steve’s mouth enveloped Billy’s and they were suddenly fighting with tongue. Desperately gyrating against one another, their tongues danced together in a wet, slobbering kiss.  
Billy squeezed Steve’s ass and Steve couldn’t help but groan out in pleasure.   
His head was dizzy and his cock was weeping, he’d be mad about his panties getting stained later but right all he could think about was Billy. 

“P-please, Billy!” Steven moaned, his spine arched as Billy desperately rocked their hips together. The wall hurt a bit but the friction on his cock completely distracted steve from all else around him. 

“Shhh, you’re doing so good, princess. How bout’ you suck my cock and I’ll fuck you till you scream out my name.” Billy purred against Steve’s ear, the breath against the shell of it made his skin tingle. 

 

Steve doesn’t know why he listened but somehow he ended up on his knees, Billy’s cock halfway down his throat, with tears and spit running down his face.   
Billy was grunting out in ecstasy, he was trying his hardest to hold back but every once and a while his hips would fuck his cock deeper down Steve’s throat.   
Steve pulled back, gulping down a breath of desperately needed air.   
“Billy, please, fuck me!” Steve cried out. His body was shaking and he felt like at any minute his legs would just give out.   
“No, princess, you’re not ready to get fucked. But, I will finger fuck you if you make me cum.” Billy smirked, he was in absolute awe at ‘king steve’. His face full of tears, precum, and drool. He felt like he was being pulled into Steve’s orbit and there was no stopping it. Suddenly, Billy was revolving around Steve, everything steve. 

“F-fuck my mouth.” Steve whined, he was peering up at Billy through his long lashes with tear soaked doe eyes.   
Billy almost came right then and there, he quickly got control of himself, his cock head teasing Steve’s bottom lip.   
Steve opened wide, Billy slowly glided his cock back into Steve’s mouth, skin slowly rubbing into the wet heat.   
Then he gave a shallow thrust, one to get steve ready, then a little bit deeper thrust, steve seemed fine, so he gave on rough thrust and then began a harsh rhythm.   
Steve was moaning, his mouth wrapped around Billy’s cock as he hammers it into his throat. Steve could handle it, he would deep throat phallic shaped foods all the time. It started off as a joke but now steve actually seems to like it a bit.   
Then Billy let out one final groan as he pushed deep down Steve’s throat and came.   
Salty, bitter liquid came rushing down Steve’s tongue and he quickly swallowed it down. It was a bit difficult but he could handle the sour taste.

“Good boy, you did such a good job princess, you’re so great at sucking cock, such a good slut.” Billy’s words remind steve that Billy made a promise.   
His nerves vibrated in anticipation as Steve awaited those thick fingers.   
Billy smirked, he pushed steve down so his back was resting against cold tiles, his limbs were real shaky and his face was a sloppy mess. Steve must look dirty but Billy only gives him a lustful stare.   
Billy had a small packet of lube, not enough to fuck, but just the right amount to make fingering possible.   
He ripped open the packet slowly coating his thick digits. Steve has zero ideas of what to do so he’s awkwardly flopped on the ground.   
“Get on your hands and knees.” Billy commands, his voice screams out authority and that does something to Steve’s already aching cock.   
Steve feels like an animal, but he’s on all fours, waiting to get fingered so he could properly cum.   
Billy slowly slides the panties a bit to the side, just to move it out of the way from Steve’s hole.  
Then came a semi cold liquid that made Steve’s skin jump. He flinched a bit as the finger sunk down to its knuckle.   
It hurt, just felt uncomfortable, but the feeling of something warm and moving inside him kept his cock hard.   
Then came fireworks. Billy struck a match inside Steve’s ass as every nerve ending down there screams out in pleasure. 

His arms gave out but his legs kept his ass up, his knees were subconsciously spreading for Billy as he continued his onslaught of pure pleasure.   
His face squished against the tiles, tears flowing from his eyes, his eyelids were droopy and drool dripped out of his agape mouth.   
He was screaming out, sobbing, moaning, basically becoming a blubbering mess. He’d never felt this way before, sore but completely lit up with mind blowing pleasure.   
“Billy!” Steve was reduced to just crying out Billy’s name every time he massaged his prostate.   
He was so close, he just needed a little bit more and then he’d come undone.   
Billy rubbed his stocking covered thighs, studying every small things about Steve as he fucks his fingers in, watching in awe as Steve melts around his digits.   
Billy’s hand teased around Steve’s dick, he just needed to touch it, smooth over it, create any sort of weak friction against it, then he’d be done.   
But, billy teased him. He poked and prodded, caressed and stroked, but he never once touched his cock, and Steve was going mad with desperation. 

“So pretty.” Billy whispered softly against Steve’s ear, and that does it.   
He came undone, sobbing and whining as he flops to a puddle on the floor. 

He came untouched, all it took was Billy calling him pretty and he fucking squirted out jizz.   
Jesus, he was weird.   
Apparently not Billy though, as he slowly pulls his fingers out of Steve’s entrance and cooed at the spent boy. 

“It’s okay, princess, you did so good. Look at you, so pretty like this. I wonder how a skirt would look on you, so pretty.” Billy coos, complimenting Steve as he was currently sobbing on the locker room floor. 

Steve’s heart clenched at Billy’s soft words and heated encouragements, god he wanted to cling to him. Steve was craving love, some admiration, and Billy’s calm ‘so pretty’ made him happier than he’s been in months.   
Why does rushed sex in the locker room with a guy he met, like, a week ago, make his heart melt. 

“You may not be king, Harrington, but your a damn good queen.” Billy lightly teased.   
“Oh! You can’t home with that so… I’ll give you an ultimatum.”  
Steve was all ears 

~~~~~~~~~~

Steve had his hair combed down, it was longer without the hair gel, and it was wavy. He had very nice hair.   
A bow rests atop his head, it’s pink and embarrassingly large.   
By his side is Billy who’s smirking at steve.   
A small gym shorts, makes his ass pop, his panties are on under it and he had his stockings but no garters.   
He had a tight cropped gym shirt and an oversized leather jacket, courtesy of Billy, draped across his shoulders.   
He looked like a high school girl in gym clothes. His cheeks were burning a bright red.   
But, somehow, it was worth it.   
He felt… alright.   
No, he felt happy.


End file.
